


Parental Figures（翻译）

by PPPParkinglot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad 76, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Shooting Range, Team Bonding, Team as Family, dad jokes, really long action scene, shitty flirting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPPParkinglot/pseuds/PPPParkinglot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你只能听之任之，接受“单亲父亲”的新职位，带好老老少少十多个人——有些人的年纪比你还大——并继续前进。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Figures（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parental Figures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065106) by [Jellycho (Nyxokal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxokal/pseuds/Jellycho). 



> 我的微博→@东瞅西瞅停车场 ，欢迎去这边吃排版更好的图片版:D

都是从麦克雷开始的。  
一天早上，你发现他在更衣室里擦枪，嘴里哼着歌，看起来兴高采烈。要不是嘴里叼着点好的雪茄，他随时可能吹起口哨。你端着一碗食物和一把勺子走了过去，暗自发着牢骚，因为麦克雷光顾着和枪交流感情，今天又没去吃早饭。  
“麦克雷。”你叫他。他嗯了一声，没有抬头。你走到他身边清了清嗓子：“麦克雷，吃早饭。”  
他又嗯了一声。  
怒火从你心头浮起，化成低吼释放出来。你不愿意处理这种琐事——你有更重要的事情可做，没时间像保姆似的去哄一个成年男人吃光每天最重要的一餐。但这个场景让你回忆起了过去，就一点点，所以你也就听其自然。  
麦克雷可不知道，他依然以为你已经死了。  
随便吧。你叹息着抛开这个念头，用碗碰了碰麦克雷的肩膀。他没理你。你又试了一次。这次是用推的，但力气依然很轻。你成功地让他抱怨了一声。“你的早饭。拿好。”  
麦克雷撇了撇嘴。你确定他是在故意无视你了，而你也固执地不肯轻易放弃。你又生气地用碗推他，挤着了他的手臂，终于打断了他的工作。清理枪管的工具从他手指间滑落，叮铃咣啷地掉在桌上。他用西班牙语悄悄骂了句脏话。  
他抬起头看着你，生气地眯起了眼睛。然后，他拿下雪茄，朝你脸上喷了口烟。你几乎要笑了。   
“干什么。”  
你把碗塞到他眼前。“早饭。”  
麦克雷又把雪茄叼了回去，挑起眉毛盯着碗瞧。凝视了一会儿后，他轻声笑了，肩膀上上下下地抖。你没有动。  
笑够之后，他深深吸了口气，把雪茄放到右手边的盘子里。麦克雷坏笑着从你手里接过饭碗，直勾勾地盯着你的眼睛，近乎无辜地开口说：“谢谢你，老爸。”  
他妈的。   
你不清楚自己有没有感到惊讶，因为，也没什么啦？你以前和他相处过，这算是意料之中的事情。而且麦克雷说完就自己笑了起来，超大声，你根本没有时间反驳。他胡乱朝你伸着手想拿到你手里的勺子。面具藏住了你可怕的怒容。  
让他拿到勺子之后，你就骂骂咧咧地转身走了，把那个大笑的混蛋一个人留在那里。  
* * *  
你有时候会指导他们训练。你对自己说，这样做能让你感觉自己还有用，你需要一直忙个不停。但实际上，只有D.va在无人监管的状态下使用射击训练场时，你才会出面指导。  
这样不行。  
她没有乘坐机甲，只穿着工装裤和背心，用手枪向靶子射击。你很想让她换把更大的武器，但你心里也清楚，万一机甲无法使用，D.va必须拥有足够的机动性。所以你站在她边上，保持一段安全距离，假装捣鼓着控制板。但你一直瞄着她的方向，观察她的射击动作。    
她的准备姿势完全错了，握住武器的手势几乎使不上力。你眉头间的皱纹都快刻进皮肤里了，但你依然在皱眉，牢骚又开足火力回到了你心里。你又看了几分钟，甚至没发现自己停下了手上的活计，直到你清了清嗓子让她看你的时候才想起来。  
现在D.va正望着你。她抽了抽鼻子，单手叉腰，吹着泡泡糖。“怎么了？”  
感谢面具遮住了你迷茫的表情。你的脑子里有个声音在说：你真的老了，根本不知道怎么和十九岁的孩子交流。你刻意把这个念头压了下去。“姿势全错了，”你说，“我见过你更好的状态，再认真一点。”  
不知为什么，她坏笑起来。“好，好。”她转身开始了下一轮射击。“谢谢你。不过我打得也还不错嘛。”  
你没有多说话；你在专心观察D.va的射击训练。她速度很快，但反应时间还需要调整。听你这么说之后，她不高兴地回了一句。然后你告诉她她的站姿不对，D.va用一串不用翻译也能理解的韩语回答了你；你很清楚她在生气。一说一骂反反复复，仿佛你们就是这样配合的。你走到她身边，评论她的总体表现。  
D.va第三次瞄准移动靶开火后，你开口说：“角度不对。”这时，左边的门打开了，卢西奥走了进来，你没有管他，用一支笔推了推D.va的手臂。“手臂抬高一点，重心放低。”  
“我受过训练，你知道的。”D.va噘着嘴说。  
你哼了一声，挑起眉说：“电子游戏不算训练。”  
“随你怎么讲啦，老爸。”  
本能叫你提出抗议，但年龄和经验只是让你叹气，左手无奈地扶额。卢西奥在房间后面大笑起来，疯狂地拍打自己的膝盖。你100%确定这都怪麦克雷。你要阉了他。  
而在你前方的D.va只是笑，嘴唇抿成猫嘴的可爱样子，若无其事地继续射击。  
* * *  
三天过去了，他们还是在叫你‘老爸’，而且愈演愈烈。那天训练结束后，猎空听到卢西奥对你说‘明白啦爸爸’，于是她就在午饭时隔着半个房间喊你‘爸’。所有人都听到了，现在完了。  
基地里一半的年轻人都开起了这个玩笑。你应该觉得好笑吗，还是该丧气地大喊大叫？你不清楚，你觉得两者兼有，同时也倾向于‘非常烦躁’。  
这样有点不现实，那些老队友竟然也打趣地叫你爸爸。他们肯定不知道你面具下的样子，无论是脸上的那副面具或是心里的那一副，但这依然很怪——你想起了过去。曾经有一阵子，他们会开玩笑地用另一个称呼叫你，并把当爸爸的不幸命运交给另一个人。  
你不喜欢沉湎过去。你再也不是杰克·莫里森指挥官了，你过去的二把手再也不会和你一起取笑他们了。但有时候，有时候回忆袭来得太过猛烈。莉娜有时会一同起哄，别人的行动有时和以往的你太过相似，有时你的思想跑得太远，你抓不住它也拦不下它。这种情况下，你总会走进射击场去训练，开枪，开枪，开枪，直到训练任务完成，弹夹里什么都不剩。  
不是他们的错。都是你的错。  
* * *  
第一次和D.va、卢西奥、猎空一起在66号公路作战的时候，你开始真正理解为什么所有人都要叫你爸爸。  
天使一直站在你身边，增强你的防御也鼓舞了你的精神。你真的很需要别人的鼓舞，因为现在你快要吓坏了，还要努力把所有人拉到身后保护起来——D.va只有十九岁，卢西奥速度很快但武器不行，猎空依你看来有些傲慢过头，所以你让天使去帮她，噢天啊，D.va是不是引爆了她的MEKA机甲？她在想什么——  
她从你身边跑过，被你一把抓住了胳膊。你不顾她的大声抗议，把她推到一堆乱石后面，在你们周围启动了生物力场。  
“待在我看得见的地方。”你命令道，在力场缓缓起效时守好自己的阵地。“你在想什么，为什么要炸掉机甲？”  
D.va在你背后发出了不高兴的声音，但仍然老老实实地躲在石堆后头。“那是紧急状况！”她在枪声中向你喊道，“我以为咱们讨论过这种战术！”  
你们确实讨论过，但你不想立刻告诉她，因为她在这个该死的战场中毫无防御能力，你不想让她冒这个险。“你可以呼叫支援。”  
现在，D.va跪在你身边和你一起开火，谢天谢地她还没有从力场中离开。看到她用上了从你这儿学会的技巧，你心里不由得产生了一些骄傲似的情绪。清空弹夹后她缩回去换弹，按着耳边的通讯器说：“听到了吗？”她哼了一声，“老爸又保护欲过剩啦。”  
你在开枪防守的时候抱怨了几句，但通讯频道里全是猎空和卢西奥的笑声和玩笑话，完全淹没了你的声音。连天使都在和他们一起笑，但同时响起的枪声让你无暇顾及。你摇了摇头；你做了什么啊，竟然有资格他们一同作战？他们可是重组后的守望先锋里最年轻的三个人。  
你脑子里有个声音在提醒你：猎空没有看起来的那么小，因为那个时空解离症什么的，但你没有在意。反正她的行为也不符合她的年龄。  
就在这时，生物力场用完了。你咒骂着缓缓站了起来，从藏身点一步步后退，边开枪边寻找更安全的地方。D.va紧紧跟着，努力压低身体。如果能安全地送她出去，你不介意做一回诱饵。用完了子弹后，她转身跑到你后面，立刻离开了。  
卢西奥在通讯里说：“别担心，爸。”你就地打了个滚，重新装填弹药。“我这就来救她。”  
“我——的——天，卢西奥！”D.va在通讯里这么回答。通讯器之外没有她的声音，看起来她跑到了很远的地方。你放心了。“大家冷静！我能照顾自己，而且另一台机甲马上就要到了！”  
你想对卢西奥道谢，但左边不远处的爆炸让你把话咽了回去，换成了一声低吼——一个尖利的物体飞了过来，击中了你的肩胛，伤口火辣辣地疼。你没时间多想，因为低沉的笑声填满了整个空间，让你起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“呃，噢。”听到猎空的声音，你紧张地四下环视。“我是不是听到了死神的声音？”   
死神？这什么乱七八糟的名字啊？  
哦，我不知道。那士兵:76算是什么名字呢？  
无所谓了。现在没时间犹豫，敌人和你同时遭到了另一个人的攻击。太诡异了。你翻身爬起来，后背传来剧烈的疼痛。你转过身，举着枪准备射击，却看到有什么影子似的东西从高墙上落了下来。黑烟笼罩了地面，而那笑声依然在四处回响。  
妈的。  
你猫着腰向前走去，想要打破墙壁或者找到出口。现在任何一点声音都会吓到你，你不喜欢这样。所有人都死了，这里太他妈安静了。你无声地咒骂着，时不时地转身查看周围情况，而且还要无视通讯频道里队友的一声声关切的‘老爸？’。  
只要安全地离开这里，你就会回应他们。  
黑烟围绕着你开始旋转。你转过身去，正好看见烟雾聚在一处，凝成了人的形状。它们眨眼间化成了一个身穿黑长袍和白面具的人，两把巨大的霰弹枪直指你的脑袋。他的气场激活了你脑袋中的警报，‘危险，危险，快他妈跑’。  
对方高声笑了起来，你听到了之前的那个低沉嗓音。“杀戮时间。”  
你在逗我吗——  
你们还未做出反应，你的左手边突然出现了一道蓝色的闪光。是猎空，当然非她莫属了。死神咒骂着对她扣下扳机，注意力全放在了她的身上。猎空不断地闪现，而死神只能远远地朝她的方向倾泻子弹，徒劳地想击中一个快速移动移动的目标。如果他没有杀死她，那你就要动手了：你清楚她在做什么，这样的行动实在太过莽撞。  
但你还是抓住机会撤退了，弯腰小跑几步后接上一个翻滚，从一处开口逃了出来。你不顾背后伤口的疼痛，尽可能地向远处跑去，直到你看见天使和D.va。天使蹲在小姑娘身后，治疗光线正忙个不停。  
你跑过去，启动了另一个生物力场，接着一直保持着守卫的姿势。几分钟后，猎空也回来了，她跪在你身边，帮忙掩护给手枪换弹的D.va。最后，卢西奥到了，他一路滑了过来，停下脚步时差点一头撞到墙上。现在人齐了，于是你说：“我们撤。”  
一半的人都表示了抗议，但天使点了点头，呼叫了后援。D.va和卢西奥不会乱跑，可是猎空一脸不高兴地转向了战场的方向。幸好这次你比她更快；你抓住她的脚踝让她停在了半路，没让她跳出去再掉进火坑。  
“哪儿都别去，”你吼道，“战斗结束了，我们的队伍毫无成效。接受现实吧，然后完完整整地回家去。”  
“可是爸！”她哀求你。  
“别闹，莉娜。”你大声说道，却立刻后退了一步。天啊，这和过去太像了，而且这语气，说得好像你真的是她父亲一样。无意之中，你瞥见天使瞪大了眼睛，但你没有在意。你已经学会了怎么忽视无关紧要的事情。“我们走。”生物力场停止运作后，你站起来离开66号公路的废墟，队友们紧紧跟在你身后。  
有什么东西鬼鬼祟祟地和你们并排走着，可当你转身举枪的时候，它又消失了。  
* * *  
任务失败了，半支队伍都在抱怨个不停。可你不很介意，因为你把他们都带了回来，无人伤亡。最糟的部分也不过如此：你肩上伤口流出的血毁了你的夹克和作战服。你受过更重的伤，但天使没有放下心；一回到基地，她那双戴着手套的手就拽住了你的胳膊，她淡淡地微笑着，把你拖进医疗室。  
你由她牵着。你体验过安吉拉·齐格勒医生在医疗上的固执，清楚一切抵抗都是徒劳。  
一个半小时后，你坐在柔软的病床边，她检查清理着你背后中等程度的伤口。那些染血的衣物放在了桌上，只是你拒绝摘下面具。暴露在外的伤口被消毒器具弄得火辣辣地疼，你稍稍吸了口气，还是忍了下来；你总是这样。不过天使的动作谨慎又轻柔，你很感谢她率直而仁慈的性格。  
你呻吟了一声。  
天使听到你的声音，叹了口气。你能从她的声音里感觉到她抱歉的微笑。“你做得很好，士兵。再坚持一下。”  
“谢谢你，医生。”你礼貌地回答。  
说完，她加快了动作，很快完成了消毒。血已经止住了，所以天使允许你躺下来休息一会儿，自己去准备缝合工具。她说伤口不浅，一定要缝。你不由得绷紧了身体。缝针这种事你经历过无数次，有时还是自己动手，但是你永远没法习惯。  
没等多久，天使就回来轻轻按压你暴露在外的皮肤了，这安抚的手势你再熟悉不过。“好了，”她说，“忍一下就过去了，好吗？”  
这点痛和弹片的割伤相比不算什么，但它一直在疼，让你心里很烦。所以你点点头，感谢了她的小提醒，分心去想一些与这无关的事情。  
你想起了D.va，她炸了自己的机甲。你明白她为什么这么做，但依然希望她能稍微依赖一下你，别急着把自己暴露在敌人眼前。你想起了卢西奥，他的思维很活跃，让所有人都保持良好的状态，但你接着想起了他赶上队伍时精疲力竭的样子，他的脸色真的很难看。他需要体能锻炼，也得学会治疗自己。也许他不该再像猎空一样疯跑，不能一起劲就带头冲进战场。  
猎空。啊，莉娜啊。她一点都没变，这让你担心坏了；她跑得很快，也很致命，可也同样鲁莽，你真的不希望她再冲到别人的霰弹枪面前。她明明知道你有本事解决死神的。队伍里只有一个人不会横冲直撞把你逼疯，而那个人正在一针一针地缝合你的伤口。  
天使开始哼歌，这又是一个安抚人心的手段。你全神贯注地聆听，忍不住叹了口气，抬起没受伤的那只手抹了把脸。天使发现了你的不安，笑了起来。“在想这次的任务吗？”  
你点点头，她也唉了一声。不知道为什么，这声叹息打开了你思想的闸门。“他们太轻率了，”你喃喃地抱怨，“下次还是带别人吧，卢西奥、D.va和猎空要学学怎么遵守纪律，怎么团队合作，在此之前决不能让他们上战场。他们这样组合实在是太没效率。”  
“他们肯定知道怎么合作，”天使又哼起了歌，“那你想要怎么样的队伍呢？理由又是什么？”   
你翘起了腿。她只是想给你找点事做，但这个问题挺好的，你发自内心地愿意好好思考，给出一个合乎逻辑的回答。“温斯顿，”你竖起一根手指，算上了他，“他能守住自己的位置，明白自己的极限和力量所在。然后是源氏，”你竖起两根手指。“迅速，敏捷，喜欢凭借速度优势进行偷袭。接着是麦克雷，”现在你真的在发牢骚了，“他很有战术天赋，自我保护意识能够感染其他人。还有托比昂，”你又竖起一根手指，“他效率极高，炮台在所有战场上都有优势。”  
“你漏了两个人，士兵。”  
你不假思索地说：“另外两个是你和我。要有指挥官和医生管好他们才行，而且我还能提供生物力场，这样的话我们就有两个医生了。”  
她的手停了一秒。要不是你正在集中精神等她回答，这转瞬即逝的迟疑根本无法察觉。但你感觉到了，并且因此卸下了防备，虽然其中的理由你也不能明白。“士兵，”你听见她低声说道，“这是过去守望先锋的所有成员。”  
哦，噢。  
“好吧。”你压下一瞬间的惊讶，“他们知道怎么合作。”  
“那是当然。”天使剪断缝线，放下了针，拿起绷带包扎伤口。你呼了口气，揉揉自己白色的短发。终于要结束了，你想，马上就能回去写任务报告了。“他们肯定能配合好你，”她的声音轻得像风，“因为，至少这一次，他们不会叫你‘妈妈’。”  
你身体一僵。  
‘妈妈’这个词让你浑身一颤，绷紧了全身的肌肉。你控制不住。区区一个词竟能对一个大男人产生这么大的影响，你内心的一小部分忍不住觉得可笑。但你心里同样明白，天使要的就是这个反应，而且你彻底搞砸了。她长叹一声，一只手温柔地搭上了你的后背，尽力缓解你的紧张——她是天使，安吉拉，她当然知道怎么安抚别人。  
她的手猛地一抖，接着就收了回去。你听到她准备绷带的动静，紧接着是一声轻轻的抽噎。“杰克，”她的声音几不可闻，“发生了什么？”  
听到她微微颤抖的声音，你心里的重压突然被抽了个干净。她是高兴，悲伤，还是对你失望？你不知道。但你死了，你让她哭了。安吉拉·齐格勒是杰克·莫里森最好的朋友，他不愿意让她难过。就算你再也不是杰克，内心深处却仍有一部分与他一模一样。  
她沉默地包扎伤口，只是偶尔会抽一抽鼻子。你看着她，安静，沉重，而且悲伤。于是你本能地握住她的手，尽你所能给她安慰。  
安吉拉流着泪，用另一只手抚摸你的脸庞。你低下头，心中求她别再为你哀痛。  
* * *  
你花了几天养伤，没有参与任务。在射击场训练D.va成了你最大的娱乐，可没过多久，猎空也加入了进来，这两个人让你忙得团团转。而当麦克雷搅进来的时候，这项活动的所有乐趣就灰飞烟灭了。  
你不知道“完蛋”算不算一种情绪，如果算的话，那你的心情就可以用这个词形容。     
今天又有一场训练。你从猎空身边走过，她两手各握着一把手枪，食指在扳机上不受控制地抽动。那不是她惯用的双枪：射速不快，后坐力太大。她的心情很快低落了下去。  
你只能把手搭在她肩上，鼓励地轻轻捏捏。她吓了一跳，但转头看到你之后立刻开心地笑了。她眨了眨眼，继续去研究怎么控制武器。而且她还吐着舌头，就像一只小狗狗。  
你不会再质疑她的努力。  
“麦克雷，不许转枪。”你指着他说，从后面照着牛仔帽就是一巴掌。麦克雷嗷了一声，落下的帽子挡住了他的视线。你痛苦地发现查莉娅和卢西奥偷偷笑了起来。他们坐在一起，卢西奥一直在看查莉娅怎么保养她的加农炮。你没管他们。“认真训练，要么就退出。”  
你向D.va走去，却突然听见麦克雷冲你吼了一句：“操你的，老爸。”  
这时你已经走到D.va身边了。“注意用词。”你严厉训斥了麦克雷。这里还有不满三十的年轻人，你不能让他们跟着学会爆粗口。你点了点D.va伸直的手臂，让她再抬高一些。她哼哼着翻了个白眼，还是照着做了。你在面具下露出了微笑。D.va的进步很快；显然她听从了你的建议，也在你的监护下学到了不少技巧。  
你责怪自己偏心，却也清楚他们是队友，真不是你的亲生孩子。  
D.va当然只是你最初的学生，受训的时间也最长，没别的了。她最先完成训练，举起拳头大声欢呼，跑去和卢西奥击了个掌，然后——击掌变成了某种神秘的握手。你翻了个白眼，慈爱地摇了摇头。  
她和卢西奥查莉娅一起，坐在长椅边休息去了。猎空的练习有了效果，命中率渐渐在提高。听到你的夸奖，她立刻振作了起来，手指危险地抽动着。你只好提醒她别得意忘形。她大笑起来，又把你叫做爸爸。但这一次，你只暗自嘀咕了两句，半是恼火半是认命。接着，你去看了看麦克雷。  
他的表现一塌糊涂。  
“这枪不行。”他拿的是把普通手枪，却假装那是他的宝贝小左轮。他的问题和猎空一样，都想习惯性地快速射击。但他没有那么多耐性，而且，如果你不叫停，他会一直抱怨下去。“操他的，”他微微弯腰，扣下扳机。“垃圾玩意儿。我想我的比安卡。”  
你走了两步才反应过来。“比安卡？”  
麦克雷点点头。“我的比安卡，她完美无瑕。她反应敏捷，每个零件都是定做，而且绝对迷人。上弹速度比这把快多了，而且手感也好。”他换完子弹，本能地高举手臂，让枪口指向天空。接着，他的手缩了一下。“我们差不多是彼此的灵魂伴侣。”  
“什么？”卢西奥说，“枪不能算灵魂伴侣啊。”  
“她不只是枪，小子，她是我的比安卡。”  
此时，猎空也完成了训练。她笑着转动手里的枪，还以为你没有看见。你刚准备开口制止，就被她抢了话头。“我和我的枪差不多也是这样的关系，”她说，“我也给他们起名字了，一把叫小淘气（Cheeky），一把叫南多斯（Nandos）。”  
“淘气南多斯算什么名字啊？”麦克雷说。(*见文末注释)  
你赶紧在别人接话之前插嘴：“过会儿再说。”你走到他俩之间，双手抱胸，盯着麦克雷。猎空识趣地跑到查莉娅那边休息了，他们叽叽喳喳的的悄悄话倒是不怎么烦人。“你的训练任务还没完成。”  
麦克雷舔舔嘴唇，大概犯了烟瘾。“去他妈的训练，”他说，“这枪太他妈讨厌了，给点别的行不行。”  
“麦克雷，注意用词。”  
“啊，好啦，随便你啦。”他放下手枪对你做了个鬼脸，眉毛高高吊起。不知道他有没有生气，不过说实话，你觉得他没有。“让我用比安卡吧。”  
你叹着气，抹了把脸。“你必须熟练使用左轮之外的武器。”  
“比安卡和我是一体的，老爸，”他说，“除了她我谁也不用。这样真的不好；她可是我的唯一诶。老天，用这种垃圾打靶我都觉得是背着她偷情。我们就像结了婚一样不可分割。”  
他想用尽一切手段逼你同意，而你对他的把戏心知肚明。你不愿意让步，可他那番话真的太烦了，你只想快点结束这一切。所以，你放弃了。“不见得吧。”你自言自语，按下墙上的操作面板结束了麦克雷的训练。“你俩绝对是奉子成婚（shotgun wedding）。”  
查莉娅和猎空发出窒息般的声音。D.va和卢西奥忍了一下，接着就以最大音量笑了出来。猎空也发出了咯咯的笑声。还有人不停地拍打金属座椅。啊，操，你说这话的时候没经过大脑。一阵难受的热度从脖子根爬了上来，你的脸热得不行。太尴尬了。  
你关闭墙上的操作面板，抬头对上了麦克雷的眼睛。这绝对是个错误。你看他的时候他就已经在笑了，而眼神碰上之后，他笑得龇牙咧嘴。你紧张地看着他。  
“你刚才是不是拿我开玩笑了？”  
噢，天啊，真的。你只能低声嘟囔，而他在放声大笑。你感觉浑身发热，哪儿都不大自在，脸肯定也红透了。而且别人只能看见你额头的部分，这样就更加尴尬了。你垮下肩膀举手投降，眼前的整个世界都在爆笑。  
挺好。  
* * *  
待到法拉和莱因哈特也把你叫做爸爸的时候，你彻底放弃了抵抗。你用一个枪和婚礼的笑话决定了自己的命运，所以你只能听之任之，接受“单亲父亲”的新职位，带好老老少少十多个人——有些人的年纪比你还大——并继续前进。  
但你还是感觉有点不对。一开始，只有最小的那几个会那你开玩笑，那倒还好。可现在所有人都这么叫你，这就不大合适了。不知为什么，你觉得自己没有当“老爸”的资格。你自然没把这个词当真，否则就太可笑了。但当你认真打量这个词的时候，它给你的感觉比以前还要奇怪。  
天使说的没错。你从来不是守望先锋的“老爸”——那时你还年轻，用着杰克·莫里森的名字，是队伍的二把手，是大家的“老妈”。这么叫不是没道理，你回想着，那时你和你的指挥官关系那么好，他们都管他叫“爸”。  
反正组织管理之类的事都由你俩负责，指挥官加布里尔·莱耶斯和他的二把手杰克·莫里森顺理成章地成了守望先锋的非正式父母。这是个毫无恶意的玩笑。只要你们一起走进房间，所有人都会起哄说：‘老爸老妈过来了’。而你俩吵架的时候，他们会说‘爹地妈咪打架啦’。要是有人跑来找你办事，却忘了你手上没有实权，莱耶斯才是真的老大，你甚至会告诉他们：‘不知道，问你爸去。’  
你厌恶回忆，可最近几天却无法不去思考。你几乎觉得自己又从死去的加布里尔那里偷走了什么东西。不过你转念一想，这个混蛋竟然要杀你，理由还是些连你也无能为力的事情，难受的感觉立刻消失不见了。那些伤口至今仍然鲜血淋漓，你不知道自己要花多长时间才能遗忘或者原谅，你甚至不确定自己会不会这么做。所以你摇摇头不再去想，咬紧牙关，勉强接受了大家热情授予的“父亲”头衔。  
这么做是不是为了泄愤？你不想再思考答案。  
* * *  
伤口愈合的速度比想象中的快。除了安吉拉和你自己，大家多少都有点惊讶。你接受了完美的超级士兵基因改造，强化的自愈能力像治安委员会一样保护着你走到今天，没啥新鲜的。为了庆祝你归队，大家允许你参与了一次简单的小任务。唯一的前提是天使必须盯着你，以防出现特殊状况。你并不反感这样的条条框框——你最好的朋友之一还活着，和她相处有什么不好的呢？  
但你的行动偏离了计划。  
在今晚的国王大道，你迎着子弹飞奔，身后是天使、源氏、莱因哈特、猎空和托比昂。而对面，黑爪的特工站在阳台上朝你们扫射。你弯腰躲到十字路口边的掩体后，手里的枪紧紧贴着胸膛。等这轮炮火结束，你就能用战术目镜给他们好看了。托比昂在通讯频道里对狙击手破口大骂——而天使则安全地保护在莱因哈特的护盾之后。  
好极了。你快速向前跑了几步，观察屋顶是否有可疑情况。源氏站在高处，说屋顶由他来清理。不一会儿就有一道绿光冲上对面的高墙，用手里剑给半数敌人迎面痛击。  
他的速度让你咋舌，战术目镜的自动瞄准可以留到下一次了。你翻滚着离开掩体，相信源氏可以保护你的安全。你躲在一堵矮墙后面，为跑来的猎空放了一个生物力场。她的主要任务为你做掩护并且清理场地，不过眼下你们要保护彼此了。和上次相比，她也有了很大的进步。远处传来了莱因哈特的声音，他好像把什么人碾碎在了一辆车上。托比昂在通讯里向你报告，他已经搭起了好几个炮台。  
你不敢相信自己有多为他们无间的配合骄傲。  
源氏仍站在屋顶上，寻找托比昂说的狙击手。猎空愉快地加入了搜索，不等你同意或阻止就消失在了蓝光之中。你叹了口气，清了清嗓子，重新装填了子弹。“子午大厦威胁清除，”你说，“我们的朋友有什么动静？”  
莱因哈特最先回答：“几条漏网之鱼沿着街跑了。我和天使在追；我们在莫里亚蒂书店那边！”  
“噢，我在上面看得到他们！”猎空接着说。“他们进了工厂！”  
好吧。生物力场关闭了，你暗自点点头，跑去与莱因哈特和天使汇合。源氏用日语答应了一句，又告诉你这里没有狙击手的任何踪迹。他和猎空在高高的屋顶上奔跑，仍然为你们观察着周围的环境。  
你钻进小巷去抄近路，却不小心被托比昂的声音吓了一跳。“莱因哈特，最后一个到的人要给对方买酒！”  
“当然了，我的朋友！”莱因哈特大笑着回答。他的笑声太有感染力了，连你也会忍不住微笑起来。“很高兴接受你的挑战！”  
你不想扫他们的兴，但总要有人提醒他们。“各位，专心眼前的战斗。”你从这条巷子冲进街对面的另一条小路，不让残余的敌人和那个薛定谔的狙击手看到你。  
通讯频道里有猎空的笑声，她在享受和机械忍者的跑酷比赛。除此之外，在前往工厂的路上没有人说话。每个人都在前进，提防着可能发生的任何危险。没有人一个人把你叫做爸爸，明明猎空还在这儿呢。但是你并不打算抱怨。  
很快，猎空和源氏到达了目的地。你让他们留在高处，注意周围的情况，源氏负责侦查并汇报看见的一切。虽然你没有下令，但源氏还是潜入工厂内部巡视了一番。就像温斯顿想的一样，他说，这里藏着电子脉冲炸弹，至少有十三个黑爪特工站在不同的位置严密把守。  
好吧，必须好好制定作战计划了。此时，托比昂也到了工厂，在通讯里大声宣布自己跑赢了莱因哈特，但你无暇顾及，只忙着思考什么样的战术能发挥你们最大力量。天使在通知基地你们找到了目标。现在，你们队伍里有三个人负责进攻，一个防守，一个重装，还有一个医生。而且，就像之前在医疗室里说的那样，你也能算半个医生，所以你应该——  
头顶的一声枪响打断了你的思路。你动作一顿，那是狙击枪的声音。你的队友也吃了一惊。“狙击手！”托比昂大喊起来。不等你做出反应，一颗子弹穿透了你的左小腿，剧痛让你摔倒在地。你没有尖叫，但依然忍不住低声呻吟，并向其余的队友发出警告。  
远处传来了更多的枪声，你不禁咒骂了起来。“我受到了攻击！”源氏喊道，你越来越确定一切都是精心布置的陷阱。“他们要运走炸弹！”  
你这边的情况同样糟糕。你爬起来找到掩护，举着枪查看屋顶的方向。腿很疼，你能不能有哪次出任务不要受伤啊？真是该死。“盯紧目标，各位！别让炸弹离开！”   
莱因哈特、源氏和托比昂服从了命令，而猎空没有听你指挥也不算出人意料。“皇家骑兵来支援你啦，老爸！”她喊着。  
啊，狙击手来了——你瞄准屋顶上的黑影扣下扳机。“不行！”你在一片枪声中喊道，却再也没有看见狙击手的踪影。妈的。“货物优先，士兵们！跟紧队伍！”  
这一次，回答你的是天使。“你受伤了，士兵，需要医疗支援。猎空只是想送我去你的位置。”  
“不要管我，支援别人去！”你大声吼道。你需要时间去换弹夹。紧接着，低沉的笑声伴随瞄准你头颅的子弹落了下来。你闪身躲避，意识到对面神秘的狙击手只是在耍你玩。你低吼着离开掩体，翻滚着移动到了另一个位置，希望他们看不见这个方向。   
这话真可笑。猎空是不会听话的，你也只能不去管她，专注于眼前的敌人——你需要安静。换好弹夹后，你探出头，小心地打开目镜的瞄准辅助。什么读数也没显示。你要尽快结束这场的不像话的捉迷藏。  
远处传来了爆炸声，莱因哈特在通讯里大笑起来。你趁机动了动腿，把呻吟藏在他的笑声之中。流血的伤口限制了你的行动能力，但放置生物力场势必会暴露你的位置。你只能守在原地，尽力忽略疼痛和流血，努力别死在这里。  
太他妈惨了。  
上面传来了物品落在潮湿地板上的响动，接着是轻轻的脚步声。你皱起了眉；是高跟鞋吗？好像是。   
一个女人的声音吸引了你的注意力。她说：“发现你了。”接着，你的视野中出现了一个人形，对方瞄准了你。  
她是蓝色的。跳出掩体转身反击的时候，这是你发现的第一件事。好吧。通讯里有人大吼着什么炮台的事情。接着，你注意到了她手里大得不可思议的武器，她把狙击枪当做了冲锋枪，你身上有伤，几乎无法躲避射出的子弹。好极了。  
你麻烦大了。你跳起来躲到一根柱子后面，换弹——  
“皇家骑兵来了！”  
我的天啊，莉娜，你在心里大叫起来。莉娜从背后捉住了那个狙击手，扭打了几下后把她按在了地上。狙击枪因此也掉在了地上。接着，天使落在了你身边，用治疗光线笼罩了你的左腿。你立刻感觉轻松了不少。  
你盯着莉娜的方向。她笑着跨坐在女人身上，按住了对方的双手。她竟然在对她抛媚眼，你无法相信自己看到了什么。“晚上好，宝贝，”莉娜说，“你经常来这里吗？”  
“晚上好，chérie（亲爱的），”狙击手不耐烦地说，“我正打算走。”  
什么？发生了什么？你慌忙看向天使，惊讶地挑高了眉毛。这两个人竟然在你眼皮底下调情，安吉拉竟然只对你耸耸肩然后继续治疗。难以置信。你憋着一肚子火抬起头，却看到那个蓝色的女人把莉娜摔在了地上，捡起了自己的狙击枪。你吓呆了，立刻举起了手里的步枪。莉娜在她身后扑腾，想抓住她的脚踝，但狙击手激活了一只钩爪，把自己拽离了小巷。   
莉娜趴在地上，有些喘不过气，但她依然带着笑意高兴地说：“妈妈咪呀，干得漂亮。”她嘟哝着站了起来，压低身体摆出起跑的姿势。“天啊，天啊，我该怎么抵抗你的魅力？”  
说完，狙击手离开了。  
“回去之后要她好看。”你对安吉拉说，安吉拉露出了和善的微笑。可你忘了所有人都能听见你说的话，直到你听见莱因哈特在通讯的另一端暗自偷笑。你清了清嗓子，通讯里有些太安静了，只剩下遥远的枪声和偶尔的爆炸。你们之间的气氛有些奇怪。“各位，汇报情况。”  
“目标基本安全，”源氏回答，“后援马上就到。我们正在把目标推回工厂，但敌人的火力很猛。”  
接着，莱因哈特说道：“那个叫死神的家伙也在这里；我们真的需要帮助！”  
噢，不是吧。“明白。我们这就过来。”你对上安吉拉的视线，她了然地点点头，不需要你再说什么。你也对她点头致意。非常好——轻松的合作，亲密的友谊，一切都像过去一样让人怀念。治疗光线早已关闭，你的腿也好了很多，已经可以投入战斗了。虽然伤口没有彻底治好，但是聊胜于无。  
天使展开女武神的双翼，跟在疾跑的你身后，权杖发出的光线增强了你的能力——上帝保佑现代医学。“你已经受伤了，士兵，”她说，“别太拼命。这是医嘱。”  
你翻了个白眼，咕哝着答应了她。  
工厂门前一片混乱，于是你恼火地投入了战斗。源氏仍然在高处跳跃，莱因哈特和托比昂在地面上推车。敌人的火力集中在托比昂的炮塔这边，但莱因哈特的护盾有足够的能力保护他们。炸弹上方有两座毁坏的炮塔，虽然你看得有些担忧，但也知道这对他来说不是坏事。   
莱因哈特需要治疗。于是你蹲下来，喊着安吉拉的名字，双手交叠在身前。她助跑了一段，向前跳起，右脚踏上你的双手，你用全身的力量把她向上推去。她在跳上最高点一瞬间展开双翼，朝莱因哈特的方向滑去，放出了治疗光线。  
你站起来重新装弹，却听到了一阵熟悉的低沉笑声。你猛地转过身，在66号公路见过的黑烟出现在你的眼前，如鬼魂一般纠缠着你。它在你左手边停下，凝聚成了一个人形，手里的两把霰弹枪已经上膛。但你立刻扑了上去，枪口对准了他实体化的面孔。  
他用霰弹枪挡下你，吸了一口气后才开口说话，声音里混杂着笑。“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这不是亲爱的老爸嘛。”  
你拼尽全力才没有朝他怒吼。太棒了；连黑爪都知道这个笑话了。你知道他在故意激怒你，所以你只是咬了咬牙，手上继续用力，一句也没有回答。被他推开之后你立刻站稳脚跟扣下扳机，他却轻蔑地哼了一声分解成黑烟，凑到你的眼前，再次恢复形体。“是谁想出来的？”他冷笑着看你装弹，“在我眼里你从来都不像父亲啊。”  
你依旧不开口，让脉冲步枪替你说话。你没有理由回应死神的奚落；你只需要吸引他的注意力，在后援赶来完成任务之前保护好炸弹。这个狡诈的混蛋用他的特殊能力躲过所有子弹，焦躁和疲劳渐渐涌上你的心头。  
“后援还有十分钟。”天使在后面对你喊道。  
死神打光了子弹，就把霰弹枪扔到了地上。他就——就这么扔掉了，然后从背后又掏出两把。搞什么？这也浪费得太离谱了。不过，你担心的是另外一件事。你是不是……以前见过别人这么做？  
死神注意到了你的视线。他笑着打开保险。“你在看什么？”  
你猛然回到现实，怒吼着躲开了他的子弹。太大意了，你的注意力竟然这么不集中。一段模糊的记忆掠过心头，你将它一把推开，专心躲避死神的怒火。你背过身启动战术目镜，锁定了死神；你看着他一步步上前，两把霰弹枪轮番开火。“怎么了，童子军？”他毫不在意地扔下枪，“老了之后更跑不动了？”  
你隐约想起了什么，注意力越发分散。你打出一轮螺旋飞弹，希望他能就此闭嘴，让你稍微休息一下。可惜他又躲了过去，你嘴里骂个不停。他的话影响你了吗？千万别啊；你年纪大了，不能因为这点挑衅就发火。杰克·莫里森在守望先锋里也算个老成员，习惯了被人调侃。连莱耶斯——  
不，现在不能想这个。  
在死神恢复形体的瞬间，你冲上去朝他挥起了枪托。你想笑。霰弹枪威力很大，但弹药量少是却是战术上的劣势。你想用某种老式格斗术制服他；也许这是他的弱点呢。枪托狠狠地砸了下去，他抬起左手用霰弹枪挡下，又抡起另一把向你砸来。你举起武器保护自己的头部——  
你心里一紧。以前……你以前做过这样的动作，在——  
“爸！我回来了！”猎空的声音打断了你的思考。她说那狙击手逃走了，原因不明。 你和死神的缠斗让她停住了脚步。你骂了一声，勉强挡开死神的攻击，一脚踢上他的腿，把他踹了出去。你知道猎空打算独自冲进战场，以自己为诱饵吸引敌人的火力。如果不解决死神，你无法为她提供任何形式的帮助。  
现在的你帮不了任何人。这时你才想起来，你只顾着和一个目标战斗，没能像个合格的领队一样指挥他们。你又让他们失望了。  
“后援还有五分钟！大家再坚持一下！”死神笑了，你几乎听不清天使在说什么。  
枪在他手中转了一圈，让你想起了过去的麦克雷。你全身的血液都要凝固了。“还是带不好孩子，嗯？”他啧着嘴，仿佛在责怪你。不对劲。“你当不好指挥官。”  
指挥官。  
这个词像子弹一般击中了你，把你肺里的空气全都挤了出去。你喘息着，摇摇晃晃地后退了几步。噢，不。你的脑子飞速运转，一个个细节串联起来，拼图咔嚓一声落到了正确的位置。你一口气想起了太多的东西。死神冲上来卸了你的武器，而你却想起了过去和莱耶斯的争吵。死神扔下一把枪，你想起了莱耶斯匆忙丢弃武器的样子。死神不顾你的挣扎，掐着你的脖子把你狠狠按在墙上，你喘不过气，头晕眼花，心里想的却是自从瑞士总部爆炸后你就再也没见过莱耶斯。  
直到现在。  
他在你脸颊边沉重地呼吸。“莱耶斯。”你几乎要窒息。他低吼起来，更用力地按着你。你本能地抓住了那只掐着你的手。“莱耶斯——”  
“终于明白了吗，约翰？”他的话让你痛苦而恐慌；他吐出你的名字，你的真名，仿佛那是舌尖上灼人的酸液。你的视野里只剩下那张可怖的面具。缺氧让你眼前的世界暗了下去，声音也快听不到了。“我知道你速度慢，现在你又迟钝到了一个新水平啊。”  
“莱耶斯。”你喊着他的名字，又浪费了一些氧气。你心里的震惊渐渐消失，留下了愤怒和冰冷的疼痛。你咬着牙，挣扎着想把他推开。最终，他被迫放开了你，给了你喘息的机会。“莱耶斯——你搞什么鬼，”你终于说了出来，“你不是死了吗？”  
死神——莱耶斯，加布里尔·莱耶斯大笑起来，声音里不带丝毫笑意。“这话难道不该由我问你吗，老爸？”  
“别那么叫我。”  
“可是别人喊你爸爸喊得挺开心呀？”莱耶斯抬起霰弹枪，余温未散的枪口抵住你的额头。你紧紧抓住他的手臂。“这根本不是你的头衔，你明明知道。你真是自私啊。”你真是小气啊，你在心里回骂。“告诉我，莫里森，”他凑近你低声怒吼，“偷我的东西很好玩吗？你已经偷走了荣誉，尊重，指挥官的职位——”  
你一拳揍向他的脸，趁机摆脱了他。刚才的缺氧让你失去了些力气，你没能打伤他，但至少打歪了对方的面具。你瞥见了熟悉的胡子和深色皮肤，心里咯噔了一下。你跑过去捡起枪，又忍不住咳嗽了几声。  
“操你的。”你声音嘶哑，枪口对准了过去的朋友，视线依然有些模糊。“有些事情我也控制不了，别把责任都推到我身上，加布里尔。”  
带着尖爪的手扶正了面具。你想说的话太多了，有那么多过去的念头像刀一样在你心里反复打磨，有那么多痛苦你想对这个你曾经爱过的人全部吼出来，但你没能说出一个字。你们同时注意到了什么，那些词句死在了你的喉咙里。一架直升机悬在货物上空，增援部队到了。你都快忘了还有他们。  
直升机垂下绳索，一队士兵绕绳而下，准备清理现场并处理脉冲炸弹。黑爪的娱乐时间结束了。死神心里也明白——他骂了句西班牙语，开枪逼你让出路来，沿着街道的方向匆匆逃跑。你的心脏在疼，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。有两个人和你一起朝他开枪，可他又变成了一道黑烟，没有一颗子弹能击中目标。  
他不可能永远躲下去。他烟雾般的形体在汽车与废墟间之字形前进，嘲弄的笑声回荡在你的头脑里，无比刺耳。你死死扣住扳机，让枪声淹没心里所有想法。总得有人收拾他。  
你不知道自己扫射了多久。当你停火的时候，死神和剩余的黑爪成员早已消失无踪。你眨眨眼睛，恢复了清醒。弹夹已经空了。安吉拉的手搭在你的肩上，轻声呼唤着你。待你彻底回过神，她用双手碰住了你的脸。  
她问你是否还好。你垮下肩膀，放下了枪。这个回答在她看来已经够了，安吉拉紧紧抱住了你。你抬起头，看见大家都在准备转移炸弹。任务已经完成了。  
你的笑声尝起来是苦的。  
* * *  
过去，杰克·莫里森和安吉拉·齐格勒是最好的朋友。他会告诉她自己生活中的一切，而她同样对他敞开心扉。那时，他们可以依靠彼此；他知道她会支持自己，反之亦然。没有哪个活着的人比安吉拉更了解他，甚至是你——甚至是加布里尔。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯。现在他一身黑袍，手握两把霰弹枪，在战场上毫不留情地激怒你。你的心里充满了愤怒和怨恨，还有一些类似于愧疚的东西。你不喜欢愧疚；你又没做错什么，于是你用愤恨和痛苦去碾碎它，直到所有的情绪混在一起，再也没有办法分开。这些感情在心里翻腾，你只好像以前一样去找安吉拉。  
“他还活着。”你说。任务结束十六个小时后，你依然坐在医疗室的座椅上。你取下面具，胳膊肘撑着医生的桌子，双手交叠托住下巴。安吉拉正在写报告。你原本只想让她陪陪你，可她命令你把话全说清楚，而现在，你发现自己完全停不下来。“加布里尔·莱耶斯还活着，他又想杀我。这一次是作为死神。”  
安吉拉的动作停下了。“我看见他把你按在墙上，”她点点头，低声说道，“你有好几分钟没动，你们说过话了？”  
这问题让你笑了，笑声低沉而饱含怒意。没有了面具的遮挡，这声音清晰得连你也感觉陌生。“他骂了我整整十分钟，然后把他自己的问题全怪到我头上。如果这也能算‘说过话’，那我们就算说过。”  
“他在还怪你吗？”你最好的朋友扬起眉毛，“为什么？别人让你当指挥官又不是你的错。”  
你叹着气回答：“他当然还要怪我，安吉拉。在他眼里，我抢走了他爱的所有东西。”  
“不，你没有。他真的……他只是——”她说不下去了，放下手里的笔，闭上眼睛深深吸气。你看到她的肩膀微微颤抖，但什么也没有说；你等着她恢复冷静。“对不起，”终于，她又开口了，“对不起。我……他也是我的朋友，我只是……很难接受。”  
‘难’这个词太轻了；在短短两周里，安吉拉以为早已失去的两个朋友全都活蹦乱跳地出现在他的面前，莱耶斯还加入了黑爪，彻底换了身份。你对安吉拉的崩溃并不惊讶。说实话，她坚持的时间比你久多了。  
你叹了一口气，握住了她的手。她用力回握，那种力道只有你一个人熟悉。“不过，我很好奇，”你尽力让她去想别的事情，“他是怎么认出我的？你又是怎么认出我的？”  
安吉拉笑了。“在66号公路，”她捏捏你的手，“你叫莉娜的时候太生气了，听起来真像个爸爸。我都吓呆了，我这辈子只听过一个人这么叫她——杰克·莫里森。”  
“啊，父亲的本能出卖了我。”你和她一同笑了起来。  
她是从语句和音调认出你的，那么莱耶斯可能也会听见你，然后得出同样的结论。你明白了，但并不在乎；你只顾着和安吉拉一起笑。这样……这样真好，真轻松。在这几个小时里，莱耶斯让你的内心充满了痛苦，但现在，你第一次感觉到了不同以往的情绪。你要认真享受这一刻，用你剩下的所有力气好好体会。  
你的笑声突然停下了，但不是因为你想起了什么，而是因为外边的敲门声。安吉拉清清嗓子站了起来，慢腾腾地走过去，给了你足够的时间去戴面具，等你对她竖起拇指表示同意之后，她才终于打开了门。   
“抱歉打扰啦。”有人这么说道。那是D.va，你忍不住微笑起来；你挺想她的。“老爸在不在呀？温斯顿说他在的。”  
安吉拉笑着把她放进来。一看到你，小姑娘就摆出昂首挺胸的姿态，双手藏在背后。卢西奥站在后面挥了挥手，也跟着她走了进来。你对他们点点头，安吉拉关好门坐回了座位，除此之外什么都没说。  
你也什么都没说。因为D.va的语速太快了，她往你面前一站，就取得了全场的控制权。“嗯，”她不停地踮着脚，“我和卢西奥给你准备了点东西。”  
“她的主意。”卢西奥指着她说。   
D.va温柔地拍掉了他的手，“嘘！谁的主意不重要，重点是这个主意超棒。”她对你咧嘴笑了，把藏在背后的东西送到你眼前。“嗒——哒！父亲节快乐。”  
“虽然今天不是父亲节，”卢西奥耸耸肩，“但还是要祝你父亲节快乐。”   
你惊讶地看着D.va手里的东西。那是一个盒子，包装纸上用许多不同的语言写着各种各样字体的‘爸爸’。你接过盒子，忍不住笑出了声。你把它拿在手上掂了一掂，逗着那两位小朋友。“真不敢相信，”你说，“你送了我一个盒子。我正好需要一个。”  
卢西奥大笑起来，而D.va则向你抱怨：“天啊，你别闹了。求你快打开好不好啊，不，等等——”D.va从屁股口袋里掏出手机，对准你开始录像。“好，现在你可以拆礼物了。”  
“你要发‘阅后即焚’吗？”（注：一个社交软件）  
“这不废话吗，卢西奥！查莉娅想看，所以一定要拍。分享就是关爱啊。”   
你知道那个‘阅后即焚’是什么吗？大概不知道。你转头去看安吉拉，没想到她也一脸愉快，双手捧着脸颊。她对你挑挑眉，无声地叫你快点动手。她很好奇。你叹了口气，低下头轻轻打开了包装，里面是——  
噢，天啊。真心的，父亲节快乐。  
 * * *  
刚刚参军的时候，你并不想留在那里。你只想服完兵役马上回家。当然，你的上司准备了不一样的计划；你参与了第一次超级士兵改造，在第一次智械危机时加入了守望先锋。你几乎没怎么回过家，但家人在你心里永远占有一席之地，你时常和他们联络，直到电话再也打不通的那天。虽然有悲伤袭来，但你最后还是接受看一切。  
你没有了家，却依然还有归宿。部队的日子不好过，但总有一个人在你身边支持你。   
加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
现在，他的名字只会勾起隐约的愤怒和模糊的渴望，但在过去，这个名字能带给你欢乐。你们曾今很亲密，几乎形影不离。他永远在你身边，你也会尽自己的一切去帮助他，只可惜你一直没有机会对他说声谢谢。那些年里，他为你付出了很多，他从自己人手里救过你，从战场上救过你，你感谢他的推荐，感谢他让你担任二把手时付出的信任。  
现在，你不知道他还配不配得上这些，也不知道他在你的人生中究竟要扮演怎样的角色。可是当年，只要有人留心观察，他就会发现杰克·莫里森正迷恋着加布里尔·莱耶斯。因为莱耶斯是你生活中不变的常量，因为他总是在你身边，因为随着时间的推移，你爱上了他用粗鲁的方式表达的关切。当守望先锋变成了一个家庭——你的新家——之后，站在顶点的也永远是你和他。  
失去他的那天，你也失去了这一切。  
你要是能放下就好了，你要是能忘掉就好了。但你现在明白这是不可能的；无论你逃到哪里，无论你跑得多快，过去的幽灵永远追随这你，他会挥舞霰弹枪，嘲笑你心里的绝望。你逃不开二十年前发生的事，现在尤其不行，但过去感受到的痛苦和今天感受到的痛苦并不完全相同。  
对，加布里尔死了，你很伤心。他变成了死神，就像杰克变成了士兵:76。但就算没有你们，守望先锋依然能够重组，并且变得比过去更加强大，更加充满希望。而且，虽然有点困难，但和队友们在一起的时候，你开始有了回家的感觉。起初你并不知道原因，因为你杀死了杰克·莫里森这个角色，尽力远离眼前的一切。但这感觉还是回来了，一天比一天更加强烈，每个场景都能把它唤醒一点点。  
触动你的都是细节：麦克雷第一个把你叫做‘老爸’。每个人都在适应你的训练，你可是要用这种老套的方法让自己派上点用场的。天使在私下里把你叫做杰克。查莉娅和法拉向你学习格斗，她们知道你能教给她们最好的技巧。莱因哈特和托比昂出去喝酒的时候总会叫你一起。甚至是D.va和卢西奥送的“#1 Dad”马克杯，那天听说你心情不好之后，他们就送了这个小礼物，用花花绿绿的包装纸裹得严严实实。而且，每次你端着这个马克杯走进房间，大家都会开心地笑起来。  
这些小事让你明白，守望先锋就是你的家，一直都是。这里，你想，现在是家，过去是家，将来也永远都是。你属于这里。而且——而且谁知道呢？也许你能找到他，把他打醒，甚至让这里再次成为他的家。  
你端起新杯子喝了口咖啡。值得一试。

 

(*)关于Cheeky Nandos：nandos是英国一家很有名的连锁餐厅，cheeky nandos这个词在某一天突然大量出现在各种英国人的美食&自拍照上。对岸的美国人非常不解，英国人因此大开嘲讽并给出各种各样根本毫无关联的解释，两边把梗玩得飞起。……大概就是反过来的“道理我都懂但是鸽子为什么这么大”？

**Author's Note:**

> 一些脑洞：  
> 1.心不在焉或者比较情绪化的时候，76会用本名称呼他的老队友（偶尔也会不小心喊出来）。  
> 2.加布里尔·莱耶斯是非洲裔加墨西哥混血  
> 3.所以黑寡妇的那些法语，死神大概能听懂百分之四十。  
> 4.麦克雷是个住在美国的墨西哥人，能说英语和西班牙语。  
> 5.只有莱耶斯（上司除外）知道杰克的真名是约翰。  
> 6.莱耶斯，安吉拉和莫里森以前关系特别好。莱耶斯和莫里森被叫做爸爸和妈妈，而安吉拉是伏特加阿姨（Vodka Aunt）。是猎空开始这么喊的。  
> 8\. 麦克雷爱他的左轮，所以给她起名字。而猎空给枪起名字只是因为好玩。  
> 9.莫里森和莱耶斯已经快在一起了，但那场袭击改变了一切。  
> 10.黑寡妇总是反撩猎空。其实猎空在战场上撩了黑寡妇三十次之后，黑寡妇才真的爱上她。文章里的是第二十次。  
> 11.莱耶斯被一位渗透进守望先锋的黑爪成员控制了，他分裂了守望先锋，并在瑞士总部爆炸后接受了改造。现在的他依然受制于黑爪，但也开始渐渐摆脱他们，为自己而战。  
> 12\. 最终76让死神恢复了神智，两个人一起到天使那里接受伴侣治疗(*)，之后的一切就都很好了，再也不虐了。然后他们就回去继续当爸爸妈妈。让我活在梦里。  
> (*)伴侣治疗：一句话说就是夫妻一起去看心理医生。


End file.
